Rayon Nurrik
= Biography = A Healer is born Rayon was born in his family’s home, the Nurrik Manor, sighted on a high point on Felucia. His Mother married Eion, one of the members of a main trunk of the Nurrik Family. His ancestors on his Father's side of the family were born as pure Miralukans. Although they were not in the main threshold of the family, they were still very rich like the 'upper' family, who were brothers of Eion Nurrik. Eion was calmer than most of his brothers, yet was still deep in the wild playboy actions of his name. Taking the title of Lord Eion Nurrik, he married Lady Sasha Crucinex, whom was a rich young maiden in her time. The marriage was arranged by their parents, who wished that the wealth of the two families would come together and once again continue the Nurrik family Bloodline. The first child was Sepherine Nurrik, the rouge female in the family. She was inducted into the family buisness upon the age of seventeen, after years of training. Although she was the eldest, she was not made the heir to the main threshold, due to being female. The next child was Rayon Nurrik, although there was a large age difference between him and his sister. His father was delighted that he had his eldest son; the soon to be heir to the Nurrik family. The next children that followed were Tendge Nurrik, younger than Rayon by a year. Finally, the last child was Quol Nurrik, whom was younger than the rest of them by a few days. Other than his brothers and sisters, Tendge has many cousins in many shapes and forms. Strangely, Rayon was born with the characteristics and genes of his Miralukan ancestors. Despite him being born with Miralukan DNA, he did not get the same genes that made him blind, like the Miraluka. Instead, he had the same appearance and mind, and could faintly sense the feelings of people, or auras as they were called. It was the Felucian nexus that allowed him to feel more connected to the world too, as if it was calling his name gently. Growing up The young Lord's son, Rayon Nurrik, was unknown to being force sensitive, and was raised as one who was not force sensitive. His two brothers were also force sensitive. Although he was raised like a normal child, Rayon was left out of the actions of his parents, but behind their children’s eyes, the family were extorting, dealing spices, and even murdering people to manipulate others and gain them a few extra credits. Rayon was very close to his Uncle, however, who was a big member in the family. His Mother and Father rarely stayed on Felucia, and instead were elsewhere doing their business. Rayon was usually left with a carer from the area, who taught him how to read, write and other intellectual things. He was also taught basic astronomy and mechanics, and spent many of his childhood days sleeping outside under the glow of the stars. His Uncle took him away from his home a few times on short ‘trips’. While Rayon was spending his credits on small, worthless merchandise on the Tatooine or Coruscant streets, his Uncle would be away spending his credits on special spices for his customers, all done without Rayon even raising an eyebrow. For it was common for him to see family members deal crates of things unknown to him. He had learned to do what his father told him, "Shut it unless you want a bolt in your head." Following the Light When he was eleven, Rayon was visited one day by some of his Cousins’ and other Family members. They told him the saddened news of his Father’s death. They blamed the cause on a ship crash, but Yuan Nurrik, Eion's younger brother, knew it was not so. As the eldest son of Eion, Rayon was granted to be heir to the branch of the Nurrik family. He did not know what it meant to be the heir or lead the family, due to the secrecy of it all from him. It all swelled up around him and Rayon became ill. The men discussed the matter with his Uncle while Rayon waited, mourning his Father’s death. His Uncle was chosen to teach the boy about the family and grow him up to be the future heir when he was ready. Until then, it was his Uncle’s duty to take the place as Father of the Branch. It was one day that Rayon visited Corellia with his Uncle. His Uncle ordered Rayon to wait for him while he went off to ‘do his buisness’. While he waited, in the great waves of people coming in and out of the stations, he was swept along and away from his place, losing his Uncle. He wandered the streets lonely, looking for his Uncle. Rayon confronted a Jedi and asked him to help him on his way. The Jedi asked for his name, Rayon told him his exact details, including the Nurrik family information. The Jedi simply nodded, knowing that if he let the boy go, the boy would grow up to be a vile crinimal. Thus, the Jedi took the boy with him, in plans to put him in an orphanage due to assuming he was not force sensitive. Upon landing at the orphanage, the Jedi donated money to take care of the boy, before he left. Rayon spent weeks in torture as he did not fit in with the others. They called him square eyes and other harsh words due to him having white eyes - a sign of a Miraluka. After some time, the Jedi returned back to him to check on the boy out of curiosity, due to hearing word of riots in the area that the boy was left on. Entering the orphanage, he found Rayon being squared in by some of the orphanage bullies. Going into instinct after fear, his emotions led him to wanting the boy to be defeated. He watched with disbelief as the main bully was lifted up into the air and then thrown against the back wall. The scrawny bully then ran off with his gang, upon seeing the powerful Jedi standing there. Rayon asked why the Jedi had helped him and he told him that he had not. The young boy had done the act by himself. And as the moon sometimes blocks the sun, one can still create light in the darkness: this led to Rayon being named, Eclipse. The Jedi took the boy with him away to the Jedi Temple to instead learn the ways of the light and accept his past, yet begin a new. Still a child When Rayon had first joined the Jedi order, at the age of thirteen, he was a fun loving child. He would run around the order tirelessly playing "Hunt the Wampa" and "Rancor Chase" with his fellow Younglings and friends. He was among the older younglings, and so matured quicker and listened more to the ranks above him. At first, he did not care about working or studying and just wanted to play. Over time however, he became more disciplined to work, and requested to do jobs for the Jedi, including guard duty, a few times. Doing so has earned him knowledge in mechanics and a merit. Also, in the lessons involving Jedi Ethics and teachings, he is usually listening hard and after the lesson is found studying on what he has learned and going deeper into homework and the like (this excludes training lesson involving fighting). He is training harder in the force and finds himself looking at problems of what he can or can't do and then finding how to solve them. An example of this is how he learned to push and pull objects by getting the force to flow with the object, like a sea where he controls the tides. Rayon has been thinking harder over his past life and his Father and has grown a sudden temper. This temper is fueled by anger towards his Father and is started by simple things that tick him off. However, Rayon has been practising to control his anger and heartrate to keep him sane. Rayon is learning that his anger only corrupts him and that he must control it to become a true Jedi. While this can be solved by something that makes him happy, Rayon soon realised that happiness only leads to being sad and angry. After talking with the Jedi, Crystal, he realised that you cannot forget your past and simply not care, you just have to accept them or let your loved ones go from being so close. Rayon believes that if he does so, he would finally be mature enough to be a Real Jedi at heart. A bond created As the years passed with Rayon still an initiate, he spent his days training and studying independantly, due to him not having a master and being more intelligent, experianced and sometimes older than most of the padawans. The boy had a strong friendship with Malphas, who was Mephisto's brother. Rayon had been at the temple longer than both of them combined, and so felt slightly strange about Malphas, because he had a passion for revenge. His revenge seemed to be his ultimate goal and he wished to avenge his brothers death. Rayon saw this and thought it was quite stupid and unwise. Malphas was given alot of trouble and punishment because of this, and was put on Vanguard for a while. Whilst Malphas was a Vanguard, Rayon and Malphas began to draw slightly closer. Rayon talked to him about how Malphas felt and how it wasn't exactly right for a Jedi to feel like this. Despite Malphas's feelings, Rayon could see that he was slowly growing out of it, whether or not Rayon had been the reason for this was unknown to him. His cousin, Tendge, was acting more troublesome than Malphas was. He would leave the temple, show great anger, and a great deal of signs of Dark emotions. Rayon was close to his Cousin and so did not tell anyone because he did not want Tendge to be given trouble. He did try to talk to him into behaving more though. However, it was all to vain. Deathly Blow There was one day when Tendge was acting more violent than usual. He founds himself in a fight with another Jedi, but Malphas and Rayon came between them to stop. Tendge walked away in an angry state, to which Rayon simply ignored and stood on guard at the gates oncemore. Malphas and Rayon talked together, Malphas seeming very different than before: more mature and calm. Tendge came storming past them and left along the street, Rayon told Malphas and the others to stay whilst he followed. Rayon kept in close pursuit as he followed him along rooftops, among crowds, and such. Tendge found it hard to lose him due to them having a close connection with the force together. Both hesitated to fight each other because they were so close. Eventually, they came to a stop upon a small building looming high above the upper streets close to the Jedi Temple. Rayon tried to persuade Tendge that he was making a mistake and shouldn't attack him, whilst Tendge ignited and walked towards him. Rayon did not ignite back but did step back when he came towards him. Ultimatly, Tendge kicked Rayon from the building and left him to plundge to his doom. Rayon trusted his insticts and mind over fear. Using the force, he lightened his fall and landed carefully. Malphas came to his aid as they walked back to the temple, Tendge no where in sight. Malphas and Rayon talked together about Tendge and other matters, and Rayon realised that Malphas had been there for him through it all. He knew whom he could trust as his true friend. The days that followed that were full of depression and silence for Rayon. That was his Second worst day of his life. Rampage of the Dark A few weeks after the incident with Tendge had led Rayon to a more silent and fearful personality. No one seemed to care for him anymore, except Malphas whom slightly gave him hope to carry on rather than curl up and end it all. Then came the day when the Sith came to attack the temple. The temple doors were locked with only Master Garnoo outside at the outside gates to fight the Sith. Rayon became paranoid with fear for his, the Jedi and Tendge's life, for he believed that Tendge had turned Dark and was one of those outside attacking. He feared fighting and possibly killing his Cousin the most of all. The Sith had a corrupted Jedi Initiate open up the doors by the Security room. The boy disappeared soon after. Rayon stayed with Malphas as the initiates and younglings were led out. Malphas and Rayon were the last of the Initiates to leave the temple. They exited through the sewers and eventually reached a ladder to the Senate building. All of them climbed through and headed to take an elevator up. Rayon took one on his own opposite everyone elses and closer to the destination, so he made it first. He found no one was there and fled into the senate meeting room, there he hid among the pods as the sith continued their rampage. The young Jedi, Rayon, was shaking with so much fear that he could have been mistaken for an insane. He spoke into his commlink quietly and spoke words of despair as he believed his death would come soon and told Malphas to go on. Malphas repeatedly asked him for his location, Rayon repeatedly did not tell him due to his fear taking over. Eventually, Malphas found him along with a Jedi padawan and knight. They left the Senate building and headed onto a ship away from the area of Coruscant. Rayon witnessed the body of Master Garnoo on their way out. Once they had landed, they were all sent to the Medical bay by Crystal, whom was very upset to see the death of her lover. Khárn was badly injured and was left to heal. He had almost died too. As they awaited in the Medical Bay, Rayon took hold of a scapel and stabbed his leg. It stung him with a great pain but too awakened him. He did so to break free from the grip of fear and paranoia that had clutched onto him. Over time, Rayon got over his feelings towards Tendge and fear and instead kept no emotions but a concentrated and determined one. Unwishful gift With his injury slowly healing, Rayon spent his time staying more positive than upset. A new knight had come in to take Master Garnoo's place. His name was Master Declan, however Rayon disliked him due to having a slight friendship to Master Garnoo. Rayon believed that you could not just 'replace' someone as if they were nothing, and although Rayon did not realise is, he showed slight ignorance to Declan. Declan decided to hold a tournament between the initiates and padawans. In the first fight, Rayon was against his close friend Malphas. Malphas tried to reason with Declan against them fighting, due to Rayon's leg injury. Declan refused his plee and told them to continue. They did so and Malphas eventually disarmed and knocked him down. Rayon did not show any signs of annoyance or anger for losing, and instead he shrugged as Malphas helped his friend up. Rayon sat down and watched as the fights continued. In the end, Malphas had won. As a reward, Declan gave him a pink crystal. One that affects the emotions of those in its pressence and gives them more depressed and sad emotions. Malphas met up with Rayon after the tournament and gave him the crystal as a present because of their close friendship. Rayon kept it with him at all times. Overcoming ones irrations The Former Jedi Knight and Former Sith Zathos Karthas had returned to the temple after the attack. He was taken in by the Jedi after they saw he was not a sith. Rayon did not trust him because of his previous acts, and again showed a sign of ignorance to him. Zathos punished him for his ignorance by making him clean a rancor pit - whilst the rancor was still inside. Rayon managed to do so and believed that Zathos was trying to kill him, adding to his distrust. When they got back, Zathos made him clean the temple entrance for not learning his lesson. He did so. The following day, a bounty hunter was spotted hanging above a building with his sniper out. A young Kushiban had claimed that he was trying to attack her and some others. Master Zathos asked Rayon to help him confront him. They stayed behind cover when they saw his sniper whilst Master Zathos made his way to him. The man denied these claims and when he tried to escape, they chased him. Rayon went to grab him but missed, thus alerting the man of their pressence and allowing him to almost escape. Rayon damaged his engines and rendered his escape impossible whilst Master Aurat talked to the hunter. Rayon realised the dire mistake he had made and decided to apologise to Zathos. He decided that he needed to forget his distrust and get over it. For if Zathos had wanted to kill him, he would have done it already. Zathos saw how Rayon had overcome his feelings towards Zathos and decided to take him as his Padawan. Rayon agreed due to wanting to get closer to him rather than being so far apart. Rayon Nurrik, Padawan The Trial of Skill and of Flesh Jedi Master, and respected as the Grandmaster, Savdo Terrel had organised a mission in which a group of initiates and padawans, as well as their masters, would stop a cult of darksiders as well as observing the natural features of Vjun. Rayon and Ilum were paired up with Master Karthas in the facility, and were ordered to head through the vents and search the computers for information. Together they did so. During this, Rayon was attacked by a strong Cultist who damaged Rayon's arm before Rayon disarmed him and took his as a prisoner. Doing so awarded him with a merit and the Trial of Skill and Flesh. The Trial of the Lightsaber To gather his crystal, Master Karthas took Rayon to an unknown planet. Rayon was put into a deep serious of mind tricks, which involved him gaining a key to a door which supposedly held his crystal. Opening the door only showed a large beast whom attacked Rayon indefinately. Rayon fight galantly, and eventually defeated the beast inches away from being killed. The crystal was inside its stomach, the contents of which were on Rayon unappealingly. Rayon took the crystal and left, appearing as if he had just fought a war. Rayon did so on his own, Master Karthas watching invisibly nearby. Once back at the temple, he crafted the hilt with his master. By doing so, Rayon completed the Trial of Courage and of the Lightsaber. The Trial of Spirit and Courage Rayon's trial of Spirit involved Rayon Nurrik going on a series of missions with Ilum Tarus. The first mission together was assigned by Zathos Karthas, who wanted to observe their independant ways of working. Rayon and Ilum investigated a darksider cult, and destroyed an imperial base in the process. They then saw that the cult was on a much larger scale, and was fighting to gain hold of a powerful Sith Weapon. The first event was when Master Karthas had ordered them to search an Imperial Base and find out what was going on there, and shut it down if neccessary. They made their way through the facility using Form Zero and strategic combat. They fought off against Shadow Troopers, and Sith officers whom fought the Imperials as well as Rayon and Ilum, which made Rayon suspicious. Eventually they got to a generator, which seemed to be extracting a blue kind of substance with a strong connection with the force. Rayon believed the Sith to be extracting the force from some kind of Nexus. Rayon destroyed the generator along with the crystal that was manipulating his emotions, just escaping before he would've been baked alive. They found out there was a blockade stopping them from leaving, and so Rayon told Ilum to leave on his own before Malphas picked up and rescued Rayon. Following this, the Sith followed them back to Coruscant and hunted them down, in search of one who accompanied Ilum Tarus. Ilum was attacked and threatened, but he did not reveal anything other than Nurrik. Otrovi and Lisst fought Lady Cythel and Mehrunes, as well as other unknown Sith. Cythel killed Otrovi, and when Rayon and Malphas appeared to save Lisst, Mehrunes beheaded him in front of him. Malphas was the most affected, Lisst being his master. Mehrunes then fled with the Sith, Malphas ran to defeat them. Rayon made his way up to the lower levels of Coruscant, only to be stopped by Mehrunes whom asked him for information. Rayon tricked the Sith by telling him he was called Creed, and the one named Nurrik was Tendge Nurrik, whom Rayon had not seen for years. Mehrunes left Rayon wounded in the streets before fleeing. He recorded the events in a report, titled, 17-08-09; An Imperial Base and Jedi Massacre. He placed them in Rayon's mission logs. Rayon and Ilum moved on to defeating the cult head on, following the death of Otrovi and Lisst. They ventured to Kashyyyk to free captured Noghri. This time, Master Karthas accompanied them. There they found another generator of the same type from before. They destroyed the generator and defeated the cultists. Having been given information on a facility being found on Hoth, Rayon and Ilum ventured there to find its location. Rayon fought off various droid officers whilst Ilum went on ahead. Rayon defeated the droid and hurried to find Ilum. They soon found it and worked their way through it until they found a Cultist mission log. The mission log stated that the Cultists were to recover the weapon on Korriban, and once they took control of it they would unleash their fury on the other cults and the Jedi. Rayon and Ilum fought fought their way through, soon meeting Falen Ravensk who fought alongside them against the cultists. They found that not only the Darkside cult, but various other cults had all come to the same location and were all fighting. Rayon and Falen found themselves fighting against all the cults at once, whilst Rayon told Ilum to head on and find the weapon. Falen was thrown into a chasm, Rayon unable to help him for the time being. He used Form Zero to turn the cultists against each other, and allow Rayon to defeat them one on one, rather than them all on him. Once the cultists were defeated, Rayon pulled Falen out of the chasm and took him to his own Jedi Order. There he was cared for and placed under surgery for months to come, where he would eventually become padawan to Yorn and become a Jedi Guardian. Again, Rayon recorded the events in Rayon's mission logs and titled it 18-08-09; Acts of the Dark Cult & the final confrontation with them. Acceptance TBC Appearance Wardrobe Rayon traditionally wears a black robe, with different tunics underneath. Generally, he wears light armour under the tunics for protection, although this is barely enough to sustain bolts or a lightsaber. His hair is too dark, and is left to flow down his face. Rayon once had white eyes, but he was made blind by the Sith Lord Vexar Aeon, and from then on wore a blindfold and saw using the force. The blindfold is stained with blood, and was made as a traditional Miralukan blindfold. He does not have a scrawny nor muscly build, instead he has a light yet well-kept body. His skin is toned a pale colour, due to having not had much sunlight. Since the Jedi have been made outcasts, Rayon has adopted wearing a hood as part of his appearance. = Personality and traits = TBC. = Powers and abilities = TBC. = Posessions = TBC. Category:Characters